


【宁深】媚眼如丝

by danseyinshua



Category: danseyinshua
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danseyinshua/pseuds/danseyinshua





	【宁深】媚眼如丝

晚上十一点，某商业会所。  
“看来这批货黄老板是不打算卖给我了。”  
“李总您看黄某也不是不想给您这个面子，可……可是黄某已经答应了D老板，您这不是晚了一步……”  
李振宁两指夹着高脚酒杯，轻轻晃着紫红的酒液，勾起嘴角低头理了理身上绣有银色暗纹的白西装。  
对面谈判的人吓得闭了嘴，一脸紧张地盯着眼前这个带着金丝边眼镜看起来温文尔雅的年轻人。  
干这一行的，谁不知道H组织新头目是个心狠手辣的主。  
“葡萄酒虽然甘醇，也不是每个人都识货呀……这么晚了，黄老板早点回去休息吧。深深，送客。”  
李振宁没有理对面人的辩解，径自对身后的人吩咐。  
身穿深V暗紫紧身衣的人从暗处走了出来。他笑弯了大大的桃花眼，微微躬身，又纯又媚。  
“黄老板，请跟我来，您的房间往这边走。”  
李振宁看着李深深的背影，笑得温文尔雅。

“又是媚眼如丝！太可怕了！”  
黄老板深夜遇刺身亡的消息震惊了军火走私界。  
据警方调查透露，死者面容安详，赤身裸体躺在床上，死前有勃起迹象。  
心脏处的刀伤触目惊心。是一刀致命。  
最重要的是，死者伤口处放有一支新鲜白玫瑰和一张纸条。  
纸条上署名，媚眼如丝。  
相似的案子已经不是第一起了。凡是涉及媚眼如丝的案件皆不了了之。没有人知道媚眼如丝属于哪个组织，也没有人见过媚眼如丝。  
哦不，应该是见过他的人都死掉了。死亡的情形都与黄老板相同。  
一刀致命。这个媚眼如丝，够狠。  
唯一的线索是，死者生前都与H组织头目李振宁有过往来。  
一时间，军火走私界人心惶惶。  
这个新近崛起的年轻人到底什么来头？

“深深，你又不听话了，小心露出破绽。”  
李振宁穿着灰色丝质睡衣，坐在床上。他刚刚起床，看着手里的报告，头发微微有些凌乱。  
“鲜血配白玫瑰，不好看吗？”  
李振宁闻言，抬头看向恭敬地站在床边一身紧身黑色套装的李深深。顶嘴的人一双多情的桃花眸透出桀骜。  
真是个不听话的孩子。  
李振宁扶了扶架在鼻梁上的金丝边眼镜，目光依旧温和。  
“一支白玫瑰，一张署名纸条，深深，你是有多自信可以保护好我？”  
冷冰冰的话语，无声的施压。李深深眼神暗了暗。  
我就只是你的杀人机器吗？你何曾在意过我这么做是为什么！  
“是，主人，我下次会注意。”  
“这么多年了，最了解我的就是你了。听话才是好孩子，懂吗？”  
“是。”

偌大密闭的房间，空空荡荡。墙壁上挂满了枪支器械。  
“啊——”  
立于房间中央的人身手矫健，疯狂地击打吊袋，大喊着发泄。  
汗水浸湿了他的头发，黑色紧身衣被汗液紧紧粘在身上。  
从十一岁开始，每天都过着这样的生活。  
暗无天日。  
唯一的阳光，就是来自他的笑容。  
虽然他知道，这个笑容并不专属于他。这个笑容属于所有人。  
从第一次见面，就是这种笑容，一直到今天。  
这个人到底带着几层面具？  
李深深停下动作，眼里满是疯狂。  
当年奄奄一息的自己，就是被这个永远面带微笑的人救起来的。  
在这之前，世界对于他来说就是垃圾桶，老鼠，和人们的唾弃。  
或许从出生开始，生活对他展现的就是冰冷黑暗。  
直到那一天，第一个对他微笑，第一个温柔地把被世界遗弃了很久的他搂进怀里的人出现了。  
在一个拾荒的脏孩子面前，他是多么的高贵优雅。  
他在这个陌生人的怀里哭得瑟瑟发抖，耳边是他平稳的心跳。  
“乖孩子，别怕，没人敢再欺负你了。”  
温柔低沉的声音在他头顶响起。第一缕阳光从此照入他的心间。  
他颤抖地伸出脏脏的小手，尝试着拥抱。他害怕，害怕自己弄脏了面前人的衣服，害怕他厌恶自己。  
他害怕世界刚刚对他打开的大门再次冷冰冰地关闭。  
他的小手被温暖的大手握住了。  
“李深深，你的名字。以后留在我身边，保护我，好吗？”

一年前，前H组织头目遇刺身亡。消息一传出，外界震惊之余，纷纷关注下一届继承人花落谁家。  
众所周知，刚刚死去的H组织头目膝下无子，但有四个从不离左右的特工，各有所长，忠心耿耿。  
代号分别是S、L、O、Y。  
继承人必从四个特工中选出。  
只是头目死得突然，尚未确定人选。  
昔日效忠于同一主人的四人，瞬间成为对手。  
谁是最后的赢家，谁就是继承人。  
一个月后，S、O、Y皆陆续遭毒手。温文尔雅玉公子L成为新任头目。  
成为头目，代号自然废除。李振宁的大名传遍军火界。  
据说其他三人死相与上一任头目极其相似。皆为一刀毙命。  
猜测议论纷至沓来。可是没有人敢第一个发出质疑。  
一刀致命，过于可怕，让人毛骨悚然。  
此后一年内，H组织以不可阻挡之势迅速成长为军火界最大的集团。  
这是用鲜血开出的一条路，可是没有人能抓住这些血淋淋的把柄。  
媚眼如丝也是从那时起出现的。

温暖对于一个被世界遗弃的孩子来说，过于珍贵。  
即使这样的温暖是九死一生换来的，他也愿意拥有。  
当他击败所有从训练营中出来的孩子，成为最终站在他身边的那个人时，已经遍体鳞伤。那时他累得一下跪倒在那个面色温柔平和的人面前。  
他记得他伸出手怜爱地抚上自己沾满鲜血的脸庞。  
“瞧这小脸脏的……我的白玫瑰去哪里了……”  
白玫瑰……他称他白玫瑰……  
他激动得眼中的戾气瞬间消散，桃花眸子被雾气遮住，刚要张开口，他的手却已离开了他的脸颊。  
“还不够……不够狠……乖孩子，要更强大，才能留在我身边，记住了吗。”  
冰冷的话砸在他刚刚热起来的心头。  
那一瞬间他明白了。他是他的杀人机器，他不能有感情，只能有忠心。  
尤其是不能有对他的感情。

H组织随着李振宁的上任声名鹊起，一时间成为众多竞争对手的眼中钉。  
蛋糕一共就这么大，谁吃的多都显得格外突出。  
反H联盟已经悄然形成。没有人敢明目张胆，但处处针对已经很明显了。  
从哪里开始下手呢。  
走私界虽然见不得阳光，但也有自己的条条框框。有仇必报是第一条。  
各集团高层皆丧命于同一杀手，不得不引起人们的关注。  
而且，皆死于见过李振宁当晚。  
结论过于明显，可是没有人能找出证据。  
各组织的当务之急就是找到媚眼如丝这个杀手。  
到底谁是媚眼如丝。媚眼如丝究竟来自何处。

白玫瑰……纯洁吗……  
李深深看着花瓶里精心插好的娇艳白玫瑰。  
晶莹的露水还挂在柔嫩的花瓣上。  
一丝柔情从他冷峭的桃花眸底涌起。  
他那天的眼神……是……怜爱吗？  
李深深把那一捧精致的玫瑰花凑到鼻尖细细地嗅着。  
从十一岁起，成为顶尖杀手，就是他唯一的目标。  
站在顶端，才有资格站在他的身后保护他，成为他最信赖的人。  
李振宁就是他的神，他的信仰。  
五年的残酷竞争让他从一个畏缩胆小的拾荒孩子，蜕变为一个双手沾满鲜血的冷血杀手。他的心变得坚硬无比。  
杀人又怎样，身上背满血淋淋的血债又怎样，只要能护他周全，只要能每天看到他的笑容，我都愿意。  
这样的我，依旧是你的白玫瑰吗？  
一抹凄凉的笑容在李深深的嘴角浮现。  
他当真了，眼睛是不会骗人的，那天在微笑的面具下，遍体鳞伤的他看到了他眼底涌动着什么。  
即使稍纵即逝。  
不，他不是冰冷的嗜权者，他是他的李振宁，是他的主人，他的信仰。  
这么多年了，他不相信在他眼中他依然只是杀人机器。

对李振宁的感情是从什么时候开始的呢？  
也许是在那个奄奄一息的漆黑夜晚吧。  
可是那时他只是一个懵懵懂懂的孩子。他的感情很单纯。  
被世界抛弃的小孩，那一刻只会哭泣。他的心太柔软了，他太渴望温暖了。  
多少次，他像卖火柴的小女孩一样绝望。  
他的小手永远脏兮兮的。  
他努力尝试融入这个世界。结果总是失败。  
在他单纯的世界里，只有阳光和黑夜的区别。  
阳光是暖暖的，让他向往的，让他可以舒服地伸个懒腰。黑夜是冰冷的，是无数次要把他带离这个世界的魔鬼。  
他从未想过死。他不明白死亡。  
他知道死亡的样子很丑陋。  
他见过其他拾荒者遗落在城市角落的冰冷尸体。  
凸起的眼球僵硬地瞪着，目光定格在天空的一角。  
每当这时，他总是害怕地跑掉。  
对，他是怕死的，他害怕自己有一天也会这样，这样僵硬，这样消失。  
虽然他也不知道这个世界有什么可以让他留恋的。  
但是孩子是不会有太多悲伤的。活着，是他唯一的信仰。  
可是生活的屠刀没有放过他。  
那一夜，当他被几个流浪汉野蛮地强暴时，世界变成了灰色。  
他疼得痛不欲生。他哭嚎，他哀求，他乞求他们放过他。  
野兽是不会倾听的。  
哀求声变得断断续续。他感觉到生命在抽离。  
他努力闭上眼睛，他不想自己也像那些僵硬的尸体一样给世界留下一副丑陋的面孔。  
不知道过了多久，终于停息了。  
他像一块破布被遗弃在墙角。  
再也没力气动了。可是他不想死。  
来来往往的行人从他眼前走过，没有人会在意墙角里正在慢慢消逝的生命。  
他闭上了眼睛。  
恍恍惚惚间，一双温暖的大手扶上了他瘦弱的肩膀。  
他瑟缩了一下，努力睁开双眼。  
他害怕，刚刚撕裂般的痛感让他害怕。  
“求求你放过我……呜呜呜……”  
眼泪顺着他脏兮兮的脸颊流了下来。他哼哼唧唧地哀求。  
那双手把他抱了起来，搂进了怀里。  
好温暖的怀抱。  
他终于睁开了眼睛。惊恐地看着眼前的人。  
泪水虽然模糊了他的视线，可是眼前人的容貌让他看呆了。  
他那时不知道该用什么样的词来形容眼前的人，只知道他的笑容像他喜欢的阳光，暖暖的。让他一瞬间产生依赖。  
这个抱着他的陌生人是干净的，香香的。他瞪大了眼睛目不转睛地看着他。  
是……是神仙吗？  
我是要死了吗？  
他颤抖地伸出手，想触摸。  
脏兮兮的小手被握住了。  
什么东西一下击中了他柔软绝望的内心。

就在昨天，又有一名高层被杀害。  
一刀致命。  
这次没有了白玫瑰和署名纸条。  
但是死者面色祥和躺于床上，临死前伴有勃起迹象的死亡特征指向性过于明显。  
所有人的判断不约而同地指向了媚眼如丝。  
死者当天上午宣称要正式成立反H联盟。  
这个媚眼如丝确与李振宁有关联无疑！  
可是证据……

“深深，知道错了吗？”  
“……请主人明示。”  
“没有我的命令，为什么擅自行动。”  
“他们想加害于你，我……”  
李深深看着李振宁逐渐冷却的笑容，心底突然涌上酸楚。  
怎么，你是怀疑我想害你吗……  
这么多年，你还是没有完全相信我吗……  
“还记得N是怎么死的吗？深深，不要辜负我的信任。”  
李深深不敢相信地睁大眼睛看向李振宁。  
桃花眸子里盛满了震惊，痛楚，和哀伤。  
这一句话彻底将他推入冰冷的深渊。  
你是真的不相信我。哈哈，你是真的从来没有相信过我。  
原来我一直只是你的杀人机器。  
“你……”  
豆大的眼泪顺着他的脸颊流了下来。他的心在疼痛。  
“是，不会再有下次了。”

李振宁静静地看着李深深离开房间的背影。心里有些不忍。  
N是怎么死的，李振宁自己最清楚不过了。  
刚刚的话，会不会有些太重……  
不要顾虑，李振宁，你不需要愧疚。  
当年的他也像李深深一样，从千百人中脱颖而出，成为N的左膀右臂。  
杀出重围，他承认，是为了自己。  
不分昼夜地训练，支撑他的，是那颗蠢蠢欲动的心。  
他想要什么，他就一定要得到。  
从成为N的左膀右臂起，他的目标就是，杀掉他，取代他。  
培养自己的亲信，也是从那时候开始的。  
可是亲信，他自己也是亲信呀。  
多么讽刺。  
不，他要的是忠心耿耿的奴仆，他要的是把他奉若神明的乖孩子。  
他不想在身边养一条毒蝎子。

遇到李深深，完全是偶然。  
李振宁还记得那天他奄奄一息的样子。  
小小的一只缩在墙角，身体瑟瑟发抖。晶莹的泪珠挂在长长的睫毛上。  
又是一个即将离开世界的可怜孩子。  
他突然想到了小时候的自己。  
不受控制地，他走上前，救起了他。  
当他看见镶嵌在脏脏的小脸上的宝石般纯净的大眼睛在绝望中闪出的光芒时，他知道，他找到了。  
他看见了干净的灵魂。  
干净纯洁的灵魂，真的太珍贵了。  
他突然想到了白玫瑰。  
他把他搂进怀里，握住他的小脏手  
他感受到怀里人的颤抖。  
他知道，从这一刻起，他就是他心中的神。

李深深对他的感情，他不是不清楚。  
可是他自己呢。他是在刻意引导这种感情的产生吗。  
他的疑心太重，绝对的忠诚，他有时候是不相信的。  
他需要他对他死心塌地。  
他承认，有一些事情，他是故意的。  
他能感受到，当他的目光注视着他，当他的手抚上他的脸时，他从他眼中看到的激动和日益增强的……爱慕。  
对于这种越来越明显的爱慕，李振宁是害怕的。  
他也认真想过，这真的是自己想要的忠诚吗。  
想到那双盈盈动人的眸子……他害怕自己也陷入其中。  
那一天，李深深像当年的自己一样成为唯一的存活者。  
他看着他遍体鳞伤地跪在自己面前，满脸血迹，眼里闪着杀戮的快意，和嗜血的光芒。  
他对她是满意的。可是他突然有些恍然。  
这还是他的李深深吗，当年那个纯洁的不谙世事的灵魂去了哪里？  
他的小白玫瑰呢？现在怎么双手沾满了鲜血？  
他有些认不出他了。他有些怀念。  
可是这是他亲手培养出来的深深呀。  
是他把他培养成一个冰冷的杀手，是他把他培养成绝对忠实的奴仆，这不正是他想要的深深吗？  
可是……真的是这样吗？  
当嗜血的快意退却，他看到了他眸底的泪光。  
李振宁冰冷多年的心突然剧烈地跳动了一下。  
怎么回事。不安瞬间涌上他的心头。  
他要的是他的忠诚，他不需要这种感情。  
“还不够……还不够狠……”  
他对自己说。他不能动心，他不能有弱点。  
他看到了李深深眼底的光熄灭了。  
他知道他误会了。可是他不能解释。  
他始终要做一个冷血的人。他离目标只差一步了。  
“乖孩子，要更强大，才能留在我身边，记住了吗。”

虽然高管被杀，但反H联盟还是成立了。  
此番必要让H组织一蹶不振。  
军火交易还在照常进行。  
李振宁突然有些烦躁。他静静地听着对方的谈判。  
笑得温文尔雅。  
今晚李深深没有来。  
他因为上次的擅自行动受了处罚。  
或者说，他正在受着李振宁精心设计的惩罚。  
对方会采取什么行动，他李振宁怎么会料不到？  
他知道今晚这场交易是专为自己而准备的。  
想要顺利离开，没有这么容易。  
以李深深的性子，很可能会被对方抓住把柄。  
他还不希望他死。  
虽然他不想承认这一点。  
可是……没有李深深在身边，李振宁还是有些不习惯。  
看来反H联盟已经开始怀疑李深深就是媚眼如丝了。  
对方的效率这么高，确实是李振宁没有想到的。

一年前李振宁首次以H组织新头目的身份出现在众人面前时，就被谣传有断袖倾向。  
因为他的身边，总是形影不离地跟着一个长着桃花眸的妖媚男孩。  
说妖媚并不过分。  
那双天生勾人的水汪汪的眸子，微微上扬的眼角，总是摄人心魄。  
可是他一笑，看起来又那么纯，大大的眸子弯弯地眯起。  
他的外表过于漂亮，很难让人忽视他的存在。  
尤其是跟在李振宁的身后，更是让人浮想联翩。  
李振宁叫他深深。  
没有人知道他来自哪里，也没有人知道他是怎么认识李振宁的。  
但从他总是穿在身上的紧身衣来看，这个人身手是矫捷的，并没有看起来这么娇柔。  
一个男人怎么会这样娇媚？那一双眸子怎么会这样勾人？  
从众多死者临死前勃起的迹象看……  
这样的男人即使同是男人看了也会心动！  
更何况，一刀致命，很少有女人能这样冷酷嗜血。  
但是男人可以。

随着李深深的长大，李振宁心里的不安也在加剧。  
内心的一个柔软的角落，似乎越来越容易被触动了。  
他拼命地克制自己。  
那一双眼角微扬的桃花眸，时常让他晃神。  
尤其是那双出色的眸子在看向他时，总是盛满了说不清的情愫。  
盈盈的，水汪汪的。  
他还记得第一次救起他时，也是这样一双纯净的眼睛。  
那是他的白玫瑰。  
可是现在，这双眸子里，娇媚之态总是似有若无地浮现在其中。  
扰得他心烦意乱。  
他不轻易给别人信任，也不会给予别人完全的信任。  
对于李深深，同样不例外。  
他害怕自己动了真感情。  
他害怕那抹媚色打破了纯净。  
毕竟，那双精致的眸子太容易让人沦陷。  
不过，这双眸子也是好利器。鲜少有人能逃过。  
可是有些事情他骗不了自己。  
当初让他学习媚术时，李振宁犹豫了很久。  
他心里有不甘，他不情愿。  
他不想让他的眼里盛满柔情看向其他男人。  
他感觉心里闷闷的，不舒服。  
当他授意李深深杀掉N时，他内心的挣扎险些让他全部的努力前功尽弃。  
那天他看着他的深深跟着N走进房间，他差点在中途破门而入。  
他记得N死的那天，他掐着李深深漂亮的脸蛋，细细地端详了好久。他一直强压着心中的躁动。  
“真是媚眼如丝……”  
他记得李深深的清亮的眸子动了动。

场面陷入了僵持。  
正当他准备结束这场无聊的谈判，装作不知道对方的目的像往常一样离场时，对方按捺不住了。  
他瞬间被全副武装的特工包围。  
“李总，把杀手媚眼如丝交出来，我们就放您离开。我们并不是故意为难您，所有迹象都显示媚眼如丝与您有密切联系。”  
李振宁依旧笑得温文尔雅。  
今天他穿了一身黑色西装，金丝边眼镜配上精心打理过的头发，让他整个人显得更加温润如玉。  
“恕我不知道你们口中的媚眼如丝是谁。”  
他的态度惹怒了对方，可是对方却不敢轻易动武。  
李振宁身后是整个H组织。反H联盟的力量能否与H组织相抗衡，还是个未知数。  
“那只好请李总留此过夜了。”

李深深离开李振宁的房间时，伤透了心。  
他虽然知道自己不应该对他怀有其他情感，可当他亲耳听见李振宁说那句话时，他的心态还是崩了一瞬间。  
他居然怀疑他对他的忠诚。  
李深深从未想过这么多年过去了，他对他的忠诚会受到质疑。  
他是他的信仰。他爱慕他。  
他以为他是知道的。  
果然。  
还是自己太贪心了。  
当年李振宁让他去学习媚术时，他毫不犹豫。  
他让他做的，他都会去做。  
可是当他笑意盈盈地勾引其他男人时，他脑海中浮现的全是李振宁那张脸。  
“嗯……主人……”  
他从不让其他男人碰自己。  
对方一旦被他迷惑，他立刻下手。  
狠绝毒辣。刀尖刺入皮肤的那一刹那，他体会到了发泄的快感。  
难道李振宁对自己一点感情都没有吗？  
看到自己在其他男人床上的媚态，他还能笑得平和温柔。  
桃花眸痛苦地闭了闭。  
可是那次李振宁捏着他的脸蛋细细端详时，李深深明明看到了他眼底隐隐约约的挣扎。  
他的心突然又柔软了。  
没错，他的开心就是这么简单。只要他眼里有他，就足够了。

擅自行动的惩罚李深深是知道的。今晚的谈判他没有办法护在他身边了。  
他隐隐有些担忧。  
他知道自己的冲动触碰了对手最后的底线。  
这次对方不会轻易放过他们。  
可是没有李振宁的同意，他不敢再擅自行动。  
然而，当那天晚上李振宁被软禁的消息传回来时，他慌了，他后悔了。  
为什么不跟去？为什么明明承诺过要保护他，却让他独自踏入狼穴？  
他不顾一切地来到软禁的地方。  
当他终于找到李振宁的房间准备进入时，他发现自己已经被完全包围了。  
原来对方早已布置好陷阱等着他。  
李振宁只是个诱饵罢了。  
这次他又冲动了。  
他凄凉地勾起了嘴角。  
自己终究不够强大。他真的还不配站在他身边。他保护不了他了。  
“深深，你又擅自行动了。”  
李深深猛地抬头。李振宁正被全副武装的特工保护着站在他的前面。  
两个人离得这样近。  
李深深的瞳孔颤动了一下。他明白了  
他依然是H组织的头目。可是他已经成为将死之人。  
所有人，都是他杀的。没有经过李振宁的授意。  
到了最后，他终究是被抛弃了。就像十一岁那年他像一块破布一样被遗弃在城市的角落。  
只是那时，痛不欲生的是他的身体。这一次，是他的心。  
一个杀手，应该随时准备为主人献身。  
这个道理他一直懂。  
他闭了闭眼睛，努力忍住不断涌上来的泪水。清澈见底的桃花眸映出李振宁温文尔雅的笑容。  
真是完美的面具。滴水不漏。  
他突然笑了，凄凉，哀伤。  
他曾经的信仰，那个为拾荒的孩子推开世界的大门的人，现在冷冰冰地把门关上了。  
但他不后悔。这条命始终是李振宁捡回来的。  
他始终是他的主人，为他献出自己的生命是他全部的使命。  
多余的感情，只不过是他一厢情愿罢了。

李深深始终没有在李振宁的眼里看到他所期待的。

杀手媚眼如丝死了。  
H组织发展势头势如破竹。反H联盟最终也没有找到李振宁的把柄。  
他的笑容依旧温和。他的心，也依然冰冷。  
也许，比以前更加狠辣了。

End


End file.
